When it Rains,it Pours
by OllyHollyWolly
Summary: When Mahiru and Mitsuru start having strange feelings for each otherwhat will happen?Eventual MitsuruMahiru ficcy[HIATUS]
1. And so it begins

**A/N:** Well, hello again everyone, Kitty-Chan (or Akapunky D.) is back and with a new ficcy this time! I thought about making a Crescent Moon ficcy in the past, but didn't really do it until I was bored in 4th period today, so here it is! On the other hand, I hope Ducky-Dono and Emy made the cut for softball! I love you both!

**-I made Mahiru a senior in this ficcy because usually when you're 17, you're a senior and not a junior. Right now it's January, just 5 months before Mahiru graduates from high school. All the ages for the characters are still the same-but Mahiru turns 18 on June 29th.**

"Come on Mahiru, gotta get workin" Nozomu yelled up the stairs to a still sleeping princess. "Ok, I'll be right down!" Mahiru called back down to Nozomu in a way too happy voice for being up so early on a Sunday morning. Mahiru got dressed, made her bed, and went downstairs to the Moonshine.

Akira was in the kitchen waiting for any food orders and Nozomu was talking to him, most likely on what they watched on TV last night. Mahiru looked around for Mitsuru, with him being nowhere to be found.

When she saw the first customer come in, she put on her apron and greeted him, "Hello sir, welcome to the Moonshine. My name is Mahiru, and I'll be your waitress this morning, is there anything you would like to get?" The man looked up and smiled at her before he started to order, "Yes, I'd like a cup of coffee with no cream, and a…." he started to go on, but Mahiru was too busy staring at Mitsuru, who just made his way behind the bar. She watched him intently before her customer got her attention again by waving his hand in front of her face, "Hello, I said did you hear what I wanted to order?" he asked her nicely. Mahiru snapped out of her daze and apologized kindly to the man, "I'm sorry, I was just day-dreaming, what did you want after the coffee again?" He sighed deeply before starting again. She soon finished the order, said that she was sorry to him again, and gave the order to Akira.

Truth be told, Mahiru hadn't gotten much sleep last night. She was up most of the night, trying to get him out of her head, without success. She couldn't get these feelings that she had for him, she got bewildered of how she even ended up liking, or even loving him. He thought nothing of her except a tool to get the Tears of the Moon, and he hated her guts. Sure, he's softened up some since she came to the Moonshine, but never enough to tell Mahiru what she's waiting for him to tell her.

She sighed before Akira told her that the food was done. Mahiru took the food over to the man, and then went to Nozomu. "Since it's so dull right now, can I go to my room for awhile, and you can just call for me when it starts to get busy down here?" Mahiru asked, expecting to get a 'yes' out of him. But instead he just shook his head at told her, "You can't go right now, by-time you get up to your room, we're gonna be swamped, and then you'll just have to come back down again. I'm sorry, princess. You don't hate me, right?" he joked. Mahiru gave a small laugh, "No, I don't hate you, but what am I supposed to do until it gets busy then?" "You can go talk to Mitsuru over there-he's looking pretty bored himself." Nozomu answered, pointing his finger to Mitsuru who was sitting on a barstool, with his head resting in his palms. "I guess." Mahiru sighed before heading off to sit with him.

"Hey Mitsuru! Whatcha doin?" Mahiru asked him, trying to sound as cheery as possible. "What do you want, damn girl?" Mitsuru spat at her. "Um, I just wanted to talk with you, that's all, is that ok?" Mahiru asked softly. Talk. She wanted to talk. With _him_. 'If she only knew how I felt about her.' Mitsuru thought. 'Wait- what the hell am I talking about? _How I feel about her?_ I don't _feel_ anything for her……or do I?' He finally realized that she was gazing at him, "Whatever." He said.

Mahiru took the seat to Mitsuru's left side and they sat there in silence for a couple of minutes until Mahiru spoke up, "Hey, I was wondering if after school tomorrow you'd like to go and take a walk in the park with me or do something else?" she invited him, while holding her breath until his response. Mitsuru gave a small annoyed sigh and then reluctantly replied after she wouldn't stop staring at him, "If it'll get you off my back, sure, but I won't fly you there, and I an't staying long, got that you damn girl?" Mahiru let out a large sigh of relief, "Ok, wanna meet me by my school after they let out then?" "Hn." Mitsuru grunted before getting up and walking towards one of the empty tables and re-sitting himself there.

Mahiru walked up to the now-empty table of where the first man was and cleared off all the dishes. Then she went back, pocketed the tip she was given, and then took the tab and money to the counter and put it in the cash register. The Moonshine was starting to get packed pretty quickly now, so she greeted the people at the first table and started to take their orders, leaving no time for her to think about what's going to happen tomorrow.

**A/N:** Short, I know, I know-please don't hurt me! It's gonna get a lot better in the next chapters, so just wait until then…please? I thank anyone in advance that reviews this-in which I'm asking you to do nicely right now. BTW- if you haven't figured it out yet or didn't read the summary- this is a Mitsuru/Mahiru ficcy with slight Akira/Keiko in it. In the future, I warn you that this ficcy will contain sex, angst, pregnancy, and maybe some self-mutilation. That's why I'm warning you for.

Love,  
XOXO,  
Kitty-Chan


	2. Just a day in the park

**A/N: **Okay, I realize that I haven't updated in one month, one week, and four days. But I'm not gonna make up some sad, sorry excuse that I was too busy with school or shit like that to update. To put it bluntly, I completely forgot about this ficcy until jesusgirl883 reviewed me and told me to pick up my slow ass and update, so for that jesusgirl883, I thank you kindly. I also thank everyone else who reviewed my ficcy- it means a lot to me! I hope you like this chappie as well, and I'll try and update when I can! By the way, I think I'm moving this to a Teen rating, if it isn't in there already, so yeah.

**Disclaimer**: Wow. You mean that for a minute you thought that I actually **_OWNED_** Crescent Moon? What drugs are you _on_?

It was a beautiful winter day, the birds were chirping, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and, weirdly enough, it was sunny out. So why the hell was Mahiru sitting in a desk being taught crap she wouldn't remember anyhow? Oh yea, I forgot, it's the law, silly me. At the moment, Mahiru was in her last period of the day, which just so happened to be math. The period was dragging on, and Mahiru just wanted to get out of there and meet up with Mitsuru in the park. But, luck fully for Mahiru, the bell was going to ring in three…two…one…FREEDOM! She gathered her things quickly, and walked hastily out of the classroom.

Mahiru put her supplies back in her locker, and left the school, going directly to the park, where she was to meet Mitsuru at three o'clock sharp. She saw him sitting on one of the benches with a scowl plastered on his face. Not good. Mahiru stealthily approached him and sat down to his right.

"Hi Mitsuru, I'm glad you came!" Mahiru squealed with excitement. Hey, she wasn't gonna let his sorry ass attitude ruin _her_ day.

"Feh, _whatever_." Mitsuru snorted before grabbing Mahiru's arm and dragging her deeper into the park area.

Mahiru made a few mental 'oww's' to herself, and then regained control and started leading Mitsuru to the swings. Mahiru found the swing set to be completely empty, so she had her pick of swings. She quickly spotted one and sat herself upon it. Mitsuru just stood to the side and watched Mahiru as she swung back and forth, over and over again.

"Come on, Mitsuru; get on the swing next to me!" Mahiru said while whipping past him a few times. "Not on your life, damn girl." Mitsuru spat at her.

"Hmpf, fine then." Mahiru stated, and then jumped off the swing, only to land miserably on the sidewalk. Yeah, I said miserably all right. But before her skin could contact its painful and excruciating doom, Mitsuru ran to her, and caught her in his arms. (Original, I know. Hey- at least I didn't make her _trip_ onto him or something! At least not yet anyways…hehe).

Unfortunately for Mitsuru, he slipped, and landed with Mahiru on top of him, just millimeters from each other's face. And just to make things worse (for them), when Mahiru tried to quickly get off Mitsuru, she didn't realize that he had his arm wrapped around her waist, so when she jolted up quickly to get off him, she was shoved back down, causing their lips to meet in an awkward kiss for the two.

The two, who were too shocked to do anything, stayed like that for a minute or two, before what happened actually hit them. "AHH!" Mahiru shrieked before jolting (this time successfully), out of Mitsuru's arms. They both took a quick glance at each other before blushing and jerking their heads in opposite directions.

The long trip home was extremely awkward and embarrassing. Neither one could look at each other without blushing. When the two finally arrived home, Mahiru raced up the stairs, and Mitsuru dashed to eh….somewhere. Mahiru slammed her door shut and sat in the chair that went with her desk. With a small 'thump', her head found its way to the desk, where she blushed with mortification of what just happened at the park. 'Oh boy, I can't wait for dinner now, when he'll be there!' Mahiru thought to herself. When Misoka's voice called out to Mahiru- it could only mean one thing. That of course, being dinner (like what one of my friend's said before, "Life's a plot of cruel ironies…deal with it." I love that quote! Ahem continuing…).

Oh, and just Mahiru's luck, she got placed right across from Mitsuru! Don't you just love me? I know I do! Throughout the meal, Mitsuru and Mahiru successfully avoided each other's eye contact, by looking only at their plates. This of course added the suggestion that something happened between the two.

"So," Misoka said trying to break the eerie silence that loomed upon the table, "did something happen between you two at the park today?"

Mahiru and Mitsuru quickly shot their heads up, which forced them to look at one another. They blushed, and Mitsuru turned his head, leaving Mahiru to defend both of them.

"Nothing happened today at all, no Misoka!" Mahiru cluttered out unsteadily. Misoka eyed the two with uncertainly, "Ok then." He said while giving off a smirk. Now that would just be creepy to me, but hey, that's just me. Mahiru excused herself and went to her room rather quickly, leaving Mitsuru there to be interrogated. Hehe. When Mahiru was out of sight, Misoka asked him again, "So what _really_ happened at the park today, hmm?"

Nozomu and Akira stared at him, impatiently awaiting his answer. Mitsuru shot looks at all three before growling, "Nothing happened dammit, leave me alone!" And he stomped off, but not before Akira could say, "Well, I think you two look cute together!"

**A/N:** Well, that's yet another crappy chappie of When it Rains, it Pours. These chapters never come out how I want them to. I mean, I never knew wanted them to get anything _close_ to a kiss until they actually liked each other. I think this story is gonna turn out so bad. Oh well. Hey- I found out how tall everyone is in inches! Go me!

Akira: 5 foot 8  
Nozomu: 5 foot 7, almost 5 foot 8  
Misoka: 5 foot 2 (I'm as tall as him! Haha!)  
Mitsuru: 5 foot 5  
Mahiru: 5 foot 3

Thank you again!  
-->Kitty-Chan --


End file.
